rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Diary
---- Back http://rpg.wikia.com/wiki/LayEd_Quantz_(PC) Episode 1 The Journey Begins (Kaer Namu) Our tale begins with Five Warriors, heroes of valor and might. Two T’skrang, devout and strong, brought their swords and mighty tails. An enlightened Elf well versed in magic shared his talents and aid. In the air Windlings soared graceful and fearless. At an ancient temple before a forest so dense waited a man with a quest for travelers, noble and brave. Upon their arrival they heard a deafening scream and rushed to the man’s aid. A hideous beast stormed the temple with murder intent in its eyes. The Five Warriors rose with a thunderous might and with flaming sword, two flashing tails, and the bravery of two Windlings defeated the evil beast. The man had a quest for the brave warriors. “Hidden deep past the forest lay an unexplored wonder with secrets locked tight away. Retrieve the treasures stowed within and reveal the long kept mysteries.” The Five Warriors set out, past the forest, and came to the hidden entrance. Past thick roots, and the wear of time and nature, the warriors crossed the threshold. Inside the dark mustiness waited traps, ghouls and horrors that the warriors bravely fought. Along they traveled until their path was blocked by a great horror. A giant Obsidiman, with a small army of ghouls, raised his fists in fury. The Five Warriors fought, equal in might, and brought down the mighty behemoth. What horrors awaited them at the end of the fight were terrible to behold. Fresh flesh, bone and blood were strewn about the floor from a terrible feeding frenzy. Steady in gaze they traveled deeper in the darkness, gathering artifacts for study. An endless horde of ghouls awaited them at every turn, but they would not be deterred. They fired arrows, sliced with flaming swords, and burned their way through the ghouls’ numbers. The Heroes rested to regain their strength, but they were attacked shamefully while they slept in tents. After vanquishing these terrible foes they pressed on. A man, the former mayor, awaited their arrival. A Horror now, attacked them commanding flame at the Heroes. They fought back with bravery and valor and defeated the terrible Horror. Beyond him, something more fierce-some lay. Trees of the former survivors surrounded this man. They gravely injured several of the brave Heroes, but through might and honor they prevailed. Episode 2 In the Desert (The Grey Folk) The Heroes got wind of a lost Kaer in the deep desert. With the help of a ship, the Earthdawn III, and a brave captain the group begins their journey. The flight was pleasent until the dark of night fell. The Heroes woke with a start at the feeling of the sinking ship. Upon the ground they gathered their wits and started off to find civilization and help for the fallen ship. The captain and his crew split away from the Heroes, going in the opposite direction. It wasn't long before creatures appeared out of the sand and dust. (work in progress)